


爱丁堡之夜

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Folklore, M/M, Scotland
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: FT爱丁堡之夜的产生原因是因为我想写一篇《涨潮海岸》式的黑色童话，那种devil hears you when you cry的诡谲感。表面上的传统民谣的现实化adaptation，实际上是讨论孤独和价值观差异带来的冲击。其实最后看来是深夜神怪小故事嘛。我不擅长美化人物本身和他们的感情，完美当然在任何层面上都不大可能存在。我也不相信真的有完美纯粹的感情，本篇中犬狼感情的产生完全是一种投影。单就Remus来说，他处在一种过于病态的生活状态中，迫切地渴望温暖和纯真的爱，他把这个需求投射到荒岛上遇见的Sirius身上。至于Sirius，作为非人，始终是游离在人类社会之外的，Remus是他体会人类生活的纽带。正常人大概是无法维持爱情的，一对情人最终形态可能是友情或者亲情。本篇中的犬狼就是两个戏精，只有戏精才能维持爱情。心中有戏，爱情长存。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	爱丁堡之夜

**爱丁堡之夜**

**Midnight in Edinburgh**

我看着眼前的灯火通明的小酒馆，犹豫是进门喝一杯消磨时光，还是直接到韦弗利车站等待凌晨的火车。街上一片漆黑，背后圣吉尔斯大教堂的钟敲响十二下。酒馆是旧城唯一还开门的地方，对街的橱窗亮着煤油灯，在接近午夜的高街上像座孤岛上的灯塔。太冷，我忍不住裹紧围巾，上前推门。

酒馆叫阿拉班纳，盖尔语里是苏格兰人的意思。门框漆成红色，内饰镶满格纹软装饰。色泽温暖，热闹得有点俗气。来到苏格兰已经一个星期，我还是不习惯这种彻夜痛饮达旦的生活方式。即使爱丁堡是著名的浪漫之城，北方雅典，我看到的却只是阴雨绵绵的城市，遮天蔽日的哥特建筑，久居让人觉得过于压抑。我等待的火车是回伦敦的，凌晨始发，一天之内，就能回到熟悉的英格兰。

夜已经很深，酒吧里没什么人，连酒保都懒于招徕生意。吧台边离我不远处，坐着另一个客人。不像酒鬼，手中的威士忌酒杯好像一直是半满的。我们一开始没有彼此注意，直到觉得寂静长夜太过无聊，难以打发时间，我才用余光打量那人。

他还非常年轻，穿着一身花呢夹克，像大学里教授或者学士的打扮，很文气。浅棕色头发梳理整齐，衬着一张过于苍白但五官柔和的脸。昏黄光线下，神情竟然显得有点稚气。总结来说，还是个隽秀的青年人，虽然带着伍迪·艾伦电影式的神经质。

盯着他的时间过长，渐渐那年轻人也被迫开始注意我。

“英格兰人？”他笑了一下问我。

我点头，挪得离他近了一些。

“你在等火车吗？”

我明白这个苍白的年轻人并不觉得我有什么特殊，我不过是午夜的酒馆里，另一个面目模糊的过客。但这样的冬天夜晚容易让人觉得孤独，而孤独有时候是难以忍受的。对空虚的恐惧袭击着每一个人，在这样的情况下，我们都需要有个人聊天，有个人做伴，以此打发漫漫长夜。

我先伸出了手，“我叫艾斯蒙德，艾斯蒙德·科林斯，伦敦人，帝国理工的学生。”其实名字不重要，我们不会再见面，这只不过是一种招呼的方式。

陌生青年握住了我的手，“莱姆斯·卢平，作家。”

我没有注意过他的作品，他太年轻了，而我研究的领域是生物化学。

静默游荡在我们两人之间，年轻作家好像在搜索话题，突然间问，“你相信魔法吗？”

我从酒杯上抬起头，怎么也没有想到这个看似理智的人会问出这样一个问题。说到底，他是个作家。“我不知道，”最后我说，“小时候我们都听过童话，我理解苏格兰人对民俗学有更深的信赖。但要谈到未知的力量和神秘生物，我很难考虑其真实性。”

莱姆斯安静地坐了一会儿，手指无意识地在酒杯边沿划动，像是睁着眼睛睡着了一样。“既然这样，你就当这只是一个故事。我至今还不明白它是怎么发生的，找人谈谈，说出来，就像那些画面又回到了我脑海里一样——”他喝了一口威士忌，“你理解吗？”

“理解，”我说，“这是很多人的共性。”

也是我的共性。我长在牛津郡一座偌大农庄里，我的父亲母亲身份显赫而复杂，杂志小报上能把他们的身世各自追述到家上三代。他们是再度组建家庭，后来又分开，我有数十半兄弟姐妹。那段时间只有和朋友待在一起，与人倾诉，才能让我感觉安全。

年轻人对我微笑。他的笑容有种让人安心的力量。

“事情是一个多月前发生的。难以置信其实只过了这么短的时间。”

“我本来就住在爱丁堡，大概是今年十月底的时候，决定去外赫布里底群岛的海岸边租一座小房子。远离人烟，安心写作。”

我点了点头，想到这似乎是现在很多作家流行的做法。

“那房子在肖博斯特，刘易斯岛上的一个村。赫布里底的村子，其实没有什么系统性，只不过是沿着大路边成群的一些房子。肖博斯特是个相对大一些的村子，有座教堂和小学校。一边是海岸线，除此之外，岛上没有一棵树，只有无穷无尽的旷野。那时候已经入冬了，岛上一天至少八个小时天是阴沉的，剩下全是黑夜。刮大风，风大到人无法直立行走，连雨都是横着下的。”

我不能理解怎么会有人想到去这样的地方度假。

“其实刘易斯岛很美。夏天的时候漫山遍野都是花，天气永远很好。冬天也很美，从我住的房子走十分钟就是海边，沙滩平整。海水漫上来，走在沙子上，能看见自己和天空的倒影。一切都非常安静。”

“我到肖博斯特的头几天，一直在房子里待着。坐在壁炉边烤火看书，对着窗户写东西。窗外凄风苦雨，甚至能听到风呼啸过房顶的声音，但室内始终很温馨。我确信自己做出了正确的决定，到了对的地方。”

侍者打断了莱姆斯的话，在我们面前放了一盘炸海鳌虾，耸肩告诉我们是免费赠送的。我知道这是因为这些油炸的小点心已经不新鲜了，不能放过夜。但我实在很饿，从下午后还没有吃过任何东西。年轻的作家向后靠在椅背上，示意我尽管吃。

这是一个温柔而礼貌的人。

我咀嚼着炸虾，他就坐在那里，好像安静地陷入了沉思。他的眼神平视前方，没有流露出一丝一毫急躁或者急于倾诉的气息。我想他一定自持甚高，有种文人的矜持。

“苏格兰，这地方的人在吃食物之前先把它炸至少五次，好保证它完全死透了。”我对他扬起眉毛，开玩笑说，想起所有那些炸虾，炸鱼，炸薯条，炸苏格兰蛋甚至炸巧克力条。

莱姆斯笑了，“赫布里底连这些也没有，几乎所有的食物都靠货轮运上岛。所以在冬天刮大风的时候，超市经常是不开门的。”他看上去很疲惫，眼中有一种连自己都没有察觉的忧郁。

“我到肖博斯特的第三天，大雨才稍微停了下来。那天我决定出门，去村子里走一走，去看看海滩。说是村子，其实不过就是旷野上的房子，中间有几条碎石子路。云压得很低，羊比人要多，极其偶尔，能看到有老人开着红色的拖拉机路过。我自己一个人顶着风走到沙滩上，一开始被那种美丽震撼了。你能想象真正的海天一色，看到的沙滩都是蓝色的，除了零星海藻之外，肖博斯特海滩就像一面天然的镜子。”

“我在海滩最后面的石头堆上坐了很久，想要是在夏天，在户外写作应该不错。”

他在这里停顿了一下，好像不知道应该如何说下去。我明白这是他的故事中的转折点，有什么不同寻常的事情要发生了。

“我看到了一只海豹。”莱姆斯笑了笑，他疲惫的双眼中好像有某种东西被点亮，竟然有一丝温情。

“海豹？”我知道大西洋港口海豹在高地与群岛的海岸线几乎是最常见的生物。

“我坐在那里，一开始他只是海面上露出的一个头颅，隔得太远，我没有注意到。他越游越近，那种优雅地拨开海面的方式，很难让人想象这是一只动物。我一看到他，第一反应是站了起来，但不敢走上前。”

“他慢慢从水里游出来，影子在海面上起起伏伏，最后在离我不近的沙滩边上摆出一个晒太阳的姿势。这是我见过的最优雅的动物，很难形容他有一种什么特质。他全身都是光滑的黑色毛皮，不像一般港口海豹身上或多或少有斑点。当时隔得太远，我看不清他的眼睛，可是就是觉得，那里面是有内容的。他好像在看着我。”

莱姆斯缄默了一会儿，我想到他的开场白。他问我相不相信世上有魔法，有灵异存在。实话说，我个人以为大多数苏格兰民间传说中的形象，诸如人鱼，赛尔琪和妖精，都来自于荒凉的自然环境和孤独。孤独能让人做出奇怪的事情，产生奇怪的意向。

“接下来的几天我每天都到肖博斯特海滩上去，有时候会坐一会儿。偶尔会看见那只奇怪的海豹，他好像认得我，渐渐愿意靠近一些。我在村里安顿下来，决定融入盖尔人的环境。他们都很热情，在路上碰面会与你打招呼。后来我与村里一个老人在路上站着聊天，提到了那只海豹。”

“他听到我的描述，好像若有所思。最后用不标准的英语对我说那海豹常常出现在肖博斯特，一年中偶尔消失几个月，应该是跟着海豹群迁徙的规律去捕猎了。”

“肖博斯特的常驻民给他起了名字，叫Padfoot。”

在谈话中的这个阶段，我还不明白为什么海豹的名字有任何重要性。

“我不知道你清不清楚在盖尔人的传统里，cèilidh是什么？”

那古怪的发音在舌尖滚动，KAY-LEE。我不懂盖尔语，只能诚恳地回答说不知道。

“赫布里底的纬度高，冬夜漫长而寒冷。在小一些的村庄里，有种习俗，亲戚朋友聚在某一个人的房子里，举办叫做‘cèilidh’的聚会。他们一般会念诵老诗歌，讲一些神话传说，不管是关于英雄还是自然灵异。”

“那是一个雪夜的晚上，村里与我谈天的那个老人——他叫伊安——邀请我去他家里参加cèilidh。房子里有很多人，很热闹，生着壁炉，有食物和酒。那天有多人说了很多话，讲了很多故事，有关于他们自己和亲人的闲话，也有高地民谣。但我很难忘记老伊安讲的故事。”

“他讲到了selkie，那种苏格兰和冰岛特有的传说中的生物。Selkie是像海豹一样生活在海中的妖精，但在陆地上，他们可以脱掉豹皮，变身成人。所有关于selkie的传说，基本上都围绕着相似的故事线，比如selkie因为被某个人类偷走海豹皮而被迫与这个人陷入感情纠葛，直到数年之后才重新在无意中找到自己的皮，最终抛弃他们的人类家庭，重回大海。”

“很奇怪的是，伊安讲那个民谣的时候我想到了Padfoot，与我分享肖博斯特海滩的那只港口海豹。但是怎么可能呢，传说只是传说，故事而已。”

“整个房子里气氛热烈，很多人喝酒欢笑。就在那个时候，我看见了他。”

“时至今日，我依然难以公正客观地形容他的相貌。喧闹的人群背后，有个黑色头发的漂亮年轻人，我一时间没有看见他正脸，因为他那时候正用牙齿叼着一个杯子，仰头试图以这个姿势给自己灌酒，旁边有笑骂起哄的人。我也被逗笑了。那年轻人放下杯子，转了过来。就是那一瞬间，我知道自己有什么不对。他有双很亮的灰色眼睛，鼻梁高挺眼眶深陷。渐渐地，我发现他的脸是人群中我唯一注意到的东西了。”

“我知道这是因为缺乏经验造成的，大部分一眼产生的感情都是基于外貌和本人的缺乏感情经验。但我控制不住。”莱姆斯微弱地叹了口气，说最后一句话的时候，他根本没有抬头看我，神态中好像有种羞愧。他羞愧于自己的感情。

“身边的人告诉我那个黑发年轻人是西里斯·布莱克，自己一个人住在靠海边的房子里，像我一样，也不是土生土长的赫布里底人。他是在十六岁那年突然来到岛上定居的，至今已经快要十年。”

“我去肖博斯特，名义上是度假，实际上是想逃避现有的生活。以前我住在剧院附近，你知道的，就是卡尔顿山下面那条路。夜晚非常吵，导致我完全无法入睡而精神衰弱。但那是我仅有的钱，成年后的第一个不动产。我怕卖不出去，怕房子砸在自己手里。而我已经很久没有生计，也没有和家人往来了。”

“写作是孤独而看不到希望的，我当时的生活中，几乎与社会脱节。那种时刻感觉自己是局外人，时刻觉得一文不值的心态，加上缺乏睡眠和食物，让我几乎精神崩溃。”

“我见到西里斯的那天，天下着小雪，肖博斯特看上去像一张明信片，尽管是有点荒凉的明信片。我那一瞬间有个极其幼稚的想法，我以为他是上天送给我的礼物。”

莱姆斯的眼中有种痛苦的神情，但这些悲哀一点也没有传达到他脸部的肌肉，表情上来看，他依然是那个温文尔雅的年轻人。我不了解他，但我想这是我们最基础的区别之一。我不会分析自己的感情，这是太无法掌控的东西。莱姆斯·卢平是个作家，唯心胜过唯物，而大部分的疯癫都是由于思维方式造成的。

“我理解，”我完全能理解，“当你觉得自己一无所有的时候，就会想抓住什么美好的东西以解救自已。”

“那种吸引力当然不仅仅是因为对方的容貌，或者我自身心理上的缺陷。西里斯……第一眼看到他，你会觉得他有一种神秘的气质，好像不管发生什么事情，发生天大的错误，他都还会在那里，都能解决那些事。那种坚定的力量，让人向往。”

他这样夸奖那个故事里的年轻人，我不知道他自己有没有意识到，其实莱姆斯自己也对人有极其强烈的吸引力。相对的，不仅仅是因为他的外在，也是因为他纯粹得近乎天真的眼神，或者谦逊的态度，他给人极大的亲和力。我想对西里斯·布莱克来说，看到的应该也是这样一个人。

“我们穿过人群一眼看到了对方，是西里斯先动作的。我们剩下的整个晚上都在与对方交谈，什么话题都可以谈论，天文地理文学时事。对于一个久居在偏远荒岛上的人来说，他出人意料地学识渊博。直到当晚孤身一人时回味，我才觉得有一点奇怪。我们的对话什么都谈到了，除了他自己的事情。比如他的出身，为什么来到赫布里底，现在又在做什么，我一直到后来才知道。”

“Cèilidh结束，西里斯与我步行，送我回到我租住的长屋里。天还是下着雪，我们躬身往前走，为了抵御狂风，整个人都缩成虾一样的形状。我的余光看见大风在黑夜中吹动他散乱的长发，风雪夜中那景象，真是诡异而美。”

“我站在低矮的门廊里，门后亮着灯，西里斯就站在房子前面的石子道上。我问他要不要进来坐坐，他先谨慎地谢绝了，沉默之中，竟然轻轻给了我一个拥抱。我看着他的背影顺着村中小路，越走越深，消失在月色和雪霰中。真像是一场隆冬之梦，让人舍不得醒来。”

“那天晚上，我自己一个人呆在我的茅草房子里，听大风从屋顶上刮过，石头墙都被壁炉的火映得暖融融的。我泡在浴缸里，心跳很快，控制不住自己去思考我刚刚认识的这个年轻人。来到肖博斯特后的第一次，我感觉房子大得吓人，冷清得可怕。好像方圆百里，除了我自己之外，只有无穷无尽的旷野。我一无所有，除了蔽体的衣物和冰箱里可怜的一块儿黄油之外，只剩下这具骨肉之躯。”

“那种孤独的感觉，会让人发疯。就像我把自己关在爱丁堡的房子里那时候一样，孤独终于追着我来到了肖博斯特，悄无声息地扼住了我的喉咙。”

“我想跑，可是却不知道该往何处去。”

“然后我明白了，也许对陪伴的渴望，正是把我驱赶向西里斯·布莱克的东西。”

我要如何去评价莱姆斯的话呢，我没有任何能说出口的灵机妙语。是，这是一种太过主观而沉重的感情，不健康，恐怕也会令承受方感到恐惧。但同时，这不也是很好理解的吗，太过长期地压抑自己的感情，恐惧得不到解决，正常人当然会疯，遑论神经敏感的莱姆斯。

“我知道西里斯就住在肖博斯特村里，但我没有一丝一毫要贸然去寻找他的意思。我们只是陌生人，我只是一个暗中对他产生莫名依赖感的外来者。”

“我还是照自己的日常过日子。一天天去肖博斯特的海滩上，带着小本子写东西。看着满山的荒草在寒风中起舞，真的很难想象，它们其实是欧石楠。等到隆冬过去，就会开满一整个岛的嫣红色的花。夏天的赫布里底，蓝天碧海与世隔绝，像海上仙境一样美。”

“海滩上非常安静，这个季节连只海鸥都没有，唯一破坏沙滩平整的只有被浪冲上来的零星海带。我坐在冷硬的礁石上发呆，觉得自己再待得长一些，冻霜就要从石头上升起来蔓延到我身上了。就在那个时候，我看见了我熟悉的身影。”

莱姆斯看到我的表情，轻轻摇头，“不，不是西里斯。是Padfoot，那只奇怪的海豹。”

“我从本子上抬头的时候，他就已经在我面前了。这是这只海豹离我最近的一次，近得能让我看见他灰色的眼睛，竟然有种让我说不出的熟悉。我再一次怀疑那些老传说，想这样的眼神，不可能出自一只不通人情的动物。”

“他慢慢向我靠近，而我屏住呼吸，根本不敢移动，生怕惊扰了他。越来越近，直到我的手指能触碰到他油滑的黑色毛皮。Padfoot贴在我的身边，把流线形的头颅放在了我的膝盖上。这几乎像是一个拥抱的姿势。”

“Padfoot昂起头颅，靠近我的脸，我们的鼻子短暂相触。我能听见他胸腔深处传来的嘟哝声，其中一只脚蹼扬起来落在了我的腿上。我可能轻轻笑了一下，皮肤被海豹的胡须搔痒。”

“我实验性地伸出手臂，用一根手指拂过他的皮毛。触感柔软而光滑，带着一点海水的潮湿。海豹靠得更近了，嘟哝声几乎像是猫的呼噜，只不过低沉得多。”

“他挪动自己的身躯，完全贴紧我，头颅落下来靠在我的胸膛上，发出了再一声咕噜。我不知道当时的自己出于何种心态，也低下头去，在他的鼻子上轻轻啄吻了一下。他其实非常活泼，不停在我身边变幻姿势，却始终没有离开。有两次甚至整个从我的膝盖上蹭了过去，他全身的鲸脂令他分量充足，但也温暖而柔软。”

“我们终于达成了彼此舒适的姿势，我半靠着海豹，而他紧贴着我的身侧，头颅落在我的大腿上。他发出了一声满足的咕噜，阖上眼睛，我的手来回轻抚他的皮毛。我从身旁抽出一本书，就这么试图阅读，脑子里有个模糊的想法，想我为什么联想到西里斯，如果此时此刻，是他靠在我身边。”

“等Padfoot离开，我回到房子里的时候，已经接近下午。饥饿感不断侵扰着我的神经，我忙着给干面包涂抹黄油，想这几天一定要去一次斯托诺维买食品杂货。就在这个时候，有人敲响了我的窗户。你知道我住的长屋其实是赫布里底传统石头房子改建的，俗称Blackhouse。外墙低矮，屋顶倾斜下来，整个房子就像是地面凸起上的一座小土坡，以抵御刘易斯岛的大风。窗户都很小，从室外很难看见室内有什么东西。”

“我开窗探头出去看，第一眼看见西里斯·布莱克的笑脸。他的头发有点潮湿，全部被捋到脑后，号上去有种玩世不恭的随意感。他身后是一辆破破烂烂几经修补的路虎越野车，车身局部有铁锈。再更旧一些，停在路上，会让人以为这车已经被人遗弃了。”

“他盯着我笑，说，‘走，我带你去观光。’”

“几天前的晚上我们在cèilidh初遇时，他已经几乎将我的全部信息摸了个透。他知道我是个作家，知道我刚到肖博斯特没几天，没有租车，几乎足不出户。所以此时此刻，他提出的是个正当而亲切的邀请，带我去观光。我只是有点紧张，不知道该怎样反应。”

“‘穿暖和一点。’他最后扫了我一眼，打开了驾驶座的车门。”

“我感觉自己的脸烧红，匆忙抓起围巾外套，穿上胶质雨靴，跑出门去。”

“路虎咆哮着驶出肖博斯特的石子路，开上彭特兰环岛公路。刘易斯北岛是一片黑暗而原始的土地。山麓连绵起伏，延伸下来触碰到旷野上云雾一样无边无际的卷须植物。那些早已荒废的民居像动物骨骼一样，与沉重压抑的天空形成对比。充满敌意的沼泽地被小湖泊和水湾撕裂，随处可见人类对驯服自然做出的失败尝试，只有一些小小的村落存活下来。”

“车里没有音乐，我能清晰听见雨水拍打车窗的声音，远天外乌云浓重。没有人说话，这种时候，西里斯的呼吸声越来越令人不可忽视。我的心跳如此剧烈，我甚至害怕他能听见的胸腔里的咚咚声。”

莱姆斯笑了一下，“我后来了解他更深，才知道，其实他以为我才是镇定自若的那个人，而他一直不敢开口说话。善于掩藏自己的情绪，这是我们的共性。”

“最终是我先清了清嗓子，‘我们要去哪里？’。”

“‘Tursachan Chalanais，’西里斯的声音带着笑意，盖尔语低沉的发音在他胸腔深处滚动，“卡兰尼什巨石阵。’所有的s音节都发成sh，咬牙切齿，粗厉凶悍的语言。老伊安曾对我开玩笑，说盖尔语是发音最丑陋的语言之一，可是在西里斯口中，只让我觉得有种神秘的吸引力。”

“巨石阵，十三座片麻岩巨石组成的环状阵列，从上方看，像凯尔特十字。那种天地之间苍茫粗犷的美，让英格兰巨石阵相比起来，简直就是过家家的游戏。”

“我们彼此都没有再说话。那半个小时从肖博斯特到卡兰尼什的车程像梦一样快地经过。车轮划过潮湿的旷野，窗外流动着远山和岛屿，在银色的雾中简直就像鬼魂。我沉默地坐在左舵副驾驶上，云像水彩画笔，一笔一笔在苍灰色天空上留下痕迹。我从来没有见过海岛这样寂静而超自然的样子，好像人类从不曾涉足这片土地。”

“隔着很远，我们就能看见山峦上耸立的巨石。云雾中，真像是从维京时代来的巨人。西里斯将车挂到一档，慢慢驶进山脚下空荡的停车场。他从后车厢里哪了一张毯子和啤酒，撬开一瓶递给我。我们走上山去，最终站在巨石阵之间，这里空无一人。俯瞰山脚下，能看见峡湾。海洋在这里的风中更具野性，在荒滩边不断卷起白浪。大风将所有的云都吹走了，露出西垂的落日。”

“我们整个下午都在卡兰尼什村里转悠，冰啤酒在口腔中发泡。最后在山麓上的一片空地上铺开毯子，分享一盒早已冷却的三明治。”

“天地之间那样安静，除了我们之外几乎没有别的活物，连刘易斯岛上随处可见的羊群都不可见。我偶尔用余光看一眼西里斯的方向，他的脸色突然变了，从平静变成一种玩味。我顺着他的视线往山下看，看到荒滩上的一群海豹。距离太远，看不清具体的轮廓。但我知道它们都没有Padfoot那种不同寻常的优雅——我在心里将他称作我的海豹。”

“如果西里斯·布莱克住在肖博斯特，那么他理当也知道Padfoot的存在。我犹豫再三，问了他这个问题，而他只是笑着看着我，什么都没有回答。”

“黑暗一点一点降临，他最终说了一句，‘走吧，回家前再上山看一眼卡兰尼什。’”

“我爬起来站稳，而他握住了我的手，我们往上跑越过了山丘。越过荒废的邮局，孤零零无人烟的民宅，沿着小路，最后站在山陵上。我们停住，脱力喘息，凝视眼前的景致。大海是一片闪光的寂静，温柔地卷进峡湾里，打破沙滩上的银色泡沫。月亮在水面上的倒影向远处无限延伸，海平线只被黑暗的小岛侵扰。我从未看见过这样的刘易斯岛，温和而诱惑，好像一切都是西里斯的计划。”

“‘过来。’他说，牵着我的手，引我穿过欧石楠丛，面前有座石头房子残存的废墟，零散的石块依山观海。我们走过石头进入围圈着的绿草地。他敏捷地在草地上坐下，拍了拍身边的一小块地。我坐下，立即注意到他身躯的温暖，大海的叹息和头顶无尽苍穹。天空已变成黑色，镶嵌满珠宝一样的星辰。我整个人焦虑得喘不上气，他灰色的眼睛转向了我，而我能感觉到他的指尖拂在脸上，带起一连串小小的电击。”

莱姆斯陷入沉默，我感激他没有详细描述他们的亲吻。我想此时此刻我的脸应该也是带着红晕的，我知道我对莱姆斯·卢平来说，只不过是一面偶尔会发出回声的墙。若非如此，他也不会这样轻易地将这些事情讲出来。我是一个陌生人，深夜的酒吧里萍水相逢的陌生人。但我啜饮着威士忌，忍不住好奇这故事的走向：既然他此刻身在这里，在爱丁堡，这是否意味着他在赫布里底的奇遇已经结束？

沉默之中，我们交换了一个旅行者之间的眼神，好像精力永远放在远方，对眼下的一切漠不关心。

他无意识地揪着自己花呢外套袖口上的一根线，平心静气地往下讲，眼神却很茫然。

“我自己的人生是那样一团乱麻——那时候我坐在卡兰尼什的海岸边，星光月下，看着我对面的那个男人。他漂亮的灰眼睛闪着光，好像能让人溺死在里面。明知道他不是认真的，我只不过是一个随时会离开的旅人。对他来说，这大概只是短暂的调情。但那一瞬间我想，就这样吧，我再也不要回爱丁堡了，我要把我的一切生活都抛在脑后，西里斯·布莱克去哪里，我就去哪里。我可以陪着他在赫布里底这荒岛上过一生，再也不用面对我自己的问题了。”

“这是多么可怕的想法。”

一个正常人的生活当然是复杂的，而我与莱姆斯交流的层面是单线性的，导致我对他的认知也片面。这样寂静的深夜里，听这种话，令人齿冷。“不是所有的感情都是以树和藤的形式存在的，你明明可以做一颗树，为什么要把自己当作别人的藤呢？”

莱姆斯只有苦笑，“这是一种自卑，对于一个过去未来都难以称得上美好的人来说，面对别人，就会不由自主地有一种被生活压垮带来的自卑。”

“你不应该这么做，”我的声音很微弱，好像被震慑住了一样，“你不能永远活在过去或者担心未来，考虑考虑眼前能看到的东西吧。那些切切实实在你眼前的东西。”

莱姆斯并没有看我，那种冷静的声音，却让我觉得快要承受不住了，“其实我并没有疯。我清楚地意识到，我的心态是不正常的，我觉得自己一无所有，贫穷而凄苦，把自己对生活的所有指望都建立在一个对自己表现出善意的陌生人身上。这不正是懦弱的体现吗。”

“你与西里斯展开稳定的交往了吗？”我问。

“我几天没有再见到他，却好多次在海滩上与Padfoot晒太阳。”莱姆斯回答，用一种更正常的语气，“房子里的食物和日用品短缺，我终于搭上巴士，去斯托诺维采购。群岛的首府，其实不过是个小镇，有一条衰败的主街，和平静的海港。巴士进入城中心，我看见的第一样东西就是刘易斯城堡。一座大理石构建的伟大建筑，布满塔楼和堞堆的城墙。它完全占据了港口上的小山，也是赫布里底群岛上最不可思议的存在。当然，我并不知道它完整的历史。刘易斯城堡始终存在着，你只能接受它，就像你接受海岬角和肖博斯特的海滩一样。”

“从超市里出来，我沿着港口慢慢走。海鸟盘旋，无数小船被绳子绑在铁环上，随水波起起伏伏。斯托诺维港是每年捕猎塘鹅的船出发的地方，刘易斯岛人将这种海鸟用盐腌制储存，在食物匮乏的冬天，是稳定的肉类来源。到今天，港口也出租一些小船，供游客观光。”

“现在想起来，我不明白当时自己是怎么想的。看海面风平浪静，决定租一条小船，趁着天气好划船出去，在近海上看书写字。当时海鸥在头顶徘徊，街上的人声已经离我很远。从港口的水面上看，主街的建筑只不过是一些彩色小点。我坐在手摇船上，安全距离外看海浪在石块上拍碎。”

“赫布里底的天气难以预测，几分钟前还阳光明媚，一会儿就变成灰色。我在近海边漂浮了大概一个多小时后，第一滴雨水落在了我的笔记本上，打湿墨水晕开了字迹。”

“我抬头看天，云层更加浓重，风开始呼啸。我阖上了本子，拾起船桨往港口的方向划。”

“天色很快变成了倾盆大雨。几分钟之内，我连骨骼都感觉被雨水浸泡透了。手臂酸胀，不停用尽力气往岸边划桨，在风浪中，速度实际上不是非常快。此时此刻的海水是墨蓝色的，星点白沫打在皮肤上。而港口看上去还是远得可怕。”

“渐渐地能见度也开始降低，雨水在我眼前形成了厚重的帷幔。斯托诺维港只是灰暗的一条影子，唯一能看见的标识物就是城堡，而我一点也不想撞到它的防波堤上去。海浪几乎是狂暴的，某些时候甚至高得遮住了我的视线。一波海水猛地撞上小船的右舷，将它推到了一种危险的倾斜度，水灌满整个船底，也卷走了我的木桨。”

“冰冷的恐惧感抓住了我，而我甚至分辨不清海港在哪个方向。那时候我以为我就要这么死在海上了，完完全全是由于自己的愚蠢。根据潮汐，人至少要几天才能发现我的尸体。小船被海浪带着走，我的衣物黏在身体上，越来越冷，我开始控制不住地颤抖。”

“就在那个时候，水中有什么东西在不规则的移动。波浪分开的同时，我看见一个黑色的影子从远处浮标上滑了下来。当时我没有多余的时间思考那到底是什么，因为另一波巨浪撞上了我的身躯。海水吞没了我，冰冷彻骨，而我用尽浑身的力量才能勉强保持浮在海面上。”

“我没有任何力气能把倾覆的船翻过来，只能尽量抓住船身。在我快要昏迷的时候，我看见那熟悉的黑色海豹向我游了过来。”

“而后一片黑暗。”

“我想我只昏迷了很短的一段时间，醒来时世界还是黢黑的，但有东西在触碰我的脸。”

“我想睁开眼睛看看那是什么东西，但眼睑难以置信地沉重，头脑中一片混沌，疼痛难以忍受。我只能伸出手，向那东西的方向伸手去。我抓住了人的手臂，再往上，是赤裸的肩膀和脖颈。”

“我的手触碰到了冰冷的侧脸，然后是被海水浸透的长发。不知道为什么，我意识到我触摸的这个人一定是西里斯·布莱克。我曾用眼睛记下了他的每一寸五官轮廓，而此时此刻我正在用我的指尖感觉他的线条。我能模糊地感觉到自己背部紧贴着沙子，另一个人的呼吸拂在我的脸上。”

“我十分确信如果这是一个梦，我并不想尽快醒来。”

“远处突然有声狗叫，和人的呼喊，而我感觉到西里斯猛地起身时带来的冷风。我勉强支起身来，睁开眼睛，被光线刺伤了眼睛。等我的视线恢复，发现自己是孤身一人躺在肖博斯特的海滩上，这里与斯托诺维完全是岛屿的两端，就算是陆上距离也要四十分钟车程。”

“这一切都太诡异。”

“老伊安突然出现在我的视线中，他牵着的狗急切地冲我吠叫。我的目光转向所有岸边的石头，上面没有一个人。西里斯究竟去了哪里？难道刚才发生的一切不过是我的想象而已？”

“老伊安走向我，被胡须遮掩的脸上有一点惊惶，‘你活够了吗，穿着湿衣服这样坐在海边？’”

“‘你是怎么找到我的？’我虚弱地问。”

“‘我就住在旁边，出来遛狗，看见你在海浪里漂来漂去。如果不是Padfoot，你可能就要淹死了。’”

“‘Padfoot？那只海豹？’我控制不住问。”

“老伊安站在我面前俯视着我，翻了翻眼睛。”

“我向他解释了我在斯托诺维港划船，在风暴中失去了方向。而他坚定地认为我的神智出现了问题，失去意识的人不可能在海水中漂浮这么长时间，还能有目的性地回到肖博斯特。他借给我他的昵大衣，扶着我勉强走回了地面上。我一边走，一边俯瞰海滩，寻找海豹黑色的身影，可是沙滩上空空荡荡。”

“老伊安坚持要送我回到房子里，陪着我穿过大半个村子。我在这个过程中小心翼翼地问他，在发现我的过程中有没有看到西里斯·布莱克。而他只是奇怪地看了我一眼，或许是我的错觉，我感觉他一下子提高了警惕，‘你问这个做什么？’”

“我只能假装不在意。老伊安送我到房门口，始终用奇怪的眼神注视着我进门，临走时慢悠悠地说了一句话，‘卢平先生，你是个幸运的人，请不要滥用你的幸运。’”

灯光之中，莱姆斯的脸色更加苍白，白得有点病态。我想他一定是想起了那种诡异的局面，和被海水吞没的绝望。我的心中，也油然产生了一种难以置信感。有那么一瞬间，我甚至怀疑他是不是早已经失去了神智，所说的一切故事都只不过是喝多酒后的臆想。

但我目不转睛地看着他的侧脸，他的一切感情流露都不像是伪装。那像孩童一样纯真的眼睛镶在脸上，给了他一种奇异的气质。我很难去怀疑这样一个人说的话。

“我在房子里关了两天，不敢去肖博斯特海滩；前些天采购的食物都随着翻倒的船葬身在了风暴中，我也不想再去斯托诺维。我长时间将自己浸泡在热水浴缸里，试图用热气温暖自己被海水冻得冰冷的骨头。完全依靠残存的饼干过活，可是再没有食材，我迟早是要支撑不下去的。”

“将我从这种局面中解救出来的人还是西里斯。”

“我在壁炉前坐着，窝在沙发上蜷成一团取暖。敲门的声音伴着大风呼啸，我一开始以为自己听错了。但是叩响门的声音持续了一段时间，越来越急迫。我只好从软垫子上跳起来去开门。”

“站在门外的人是西里斯，我有点惊讶，但想到其实会到我的房子来找我的人，除了他，也只有老伊安·麦克劳德。他穿着机车夹克，头发绑在脑后。一手提着沉重的布袋，另一只手食指上悠闲地甩着车钥匙。笑容太亲切，好像一下就驱走了我全身的寒意。”

“‘你不准备请我进去吗？’他笑嘻嘻地挑了挑眉毛。”

“我闪身让出一条路。西里斯提着袋子往门里走，轻松地将它拎起来放在了厨房流理台上。我这才看见袋子里装的都是食物，有些还有斯托诺维那家英百瑞超市的标志。他转过身来，环抱双臂靠在橱柜上，看着我，‘听说你差点在风暴里出事，看，我给你带了吃的慰问你。’”

“我一时间说不出话，是的，这个外来客差点在风暴中溺亡，竟然被当地海豹所救的故事传遍了刘易斯岛。从最北的尼斯港到南端的塔伯特，这几乎是近期最精彩的新闻。老伊安作为在海滩上发现我的人，对大部分细节保持了缄默。而没有根据的传言愈演愈烈，很多人驱车到肖博斯特，想要看看那只不同寻常的海豹。我对打扰了Padfoot的安宁心怀愧疚，但与之相对，从事件之后，再没有人看到他出现了。”

“‘你还好吗？’西里斯上下打量我，突然收敛笑容，换上了一种更诚挚的关切。”

“我从自己的沉思中反应过来，回答说没事。而西里斯还是用那种沉重的眼神看着我，说，‘伊安是个好人，他只是不擅长表达自己。’他从布袋里取出几个用报纸粗略包着的鸡蛋，放在灶台上，‘他自己养的鸡蛋，委托我带给你。’”

“说了这么久，我想你也明白了：我憎恨我人生中的一切，几乎是用灵魂在渴望着温暖和烟火气息。虽然憎恨，我自己也明白，除了我自己，世上没有一个人能让我怨怪。西里斯大概意识不到他此时的行为，给我带来了多大的触动。而同时，我也在不由自主地猜想，那天出现在海滩上救了我的人，究竟是不是他。”

“老伊安没有必要撒谎。我也明白，我在斯托诺维港的风暴中，看见的明明是海豹Padfoot。”

“我邀请西里斯留下来吃晚饭，用他带给我的材料做了一顿简单的番茄肉酱意面。我们陷在那张绒面的长沙发上，盖着同一张毯子，慢慢地吃饭。火光将西里斯的脸烧成粉红，他的眼睛映着那一点火，阴暗的内室中，亮得惊人。我能察觉到他也在用余光打量我，慢慢陷入软垫子里，调整成令自己舒服的姿势。我感觉浑身骨骼酥软，暖和得不想动。”

“那个晚上西里斯第一次与我讲了很多关于他自己的事情，比如他其实生在肖博斯特，后来搬去苏格兰本岛上学，十六岁之后才决定再次回到赫布里底。他甚至告诉我，他小的时候，也曾有一次险些溺水，是被老伊安·麦克劳德救了上来。”

“他对我讲刘易斯岛的民间故事，讲他们的习俗，讲村子里我见过的人。他告诉我老伊安确实是个受人尊敬的人，他的外号叫Chailich，公鸡的意思，取自他的大嗓门。西里斯甚至告诉我，刘易斯岛上的居民几乎人人都有个外号，因为同名同姓的人实在太多。在机场一广播，请麦克劳德先生来一下票务柜台，半个机场的人都站了起来。”

“我忍不住大笑，问他，他的外号是什么。西里斯对我笑了一下说，‘Seula’。我不懂盖尔语，请他解释意思。他告诉我，seula，就是海豹。因为他是方圆数里，最擅长游泳的人，就像海豹一样。”

莱姆斯的目光转向我，沉默片刻，轻轻舒了一口气，“西里斯·布莱克，Sirius ‘Seula’ Black。”

“我那时候，就应该猜到。”

我几乎不敢相信莱姆斯话中的深意。他这是什么意思，难道真的是在明白说，他所爱的那个青年人，其实非人？我渐渐抓住了这个故事的本质，它并不是一个童话故事。也许它是，但也是一个残忍的童话，就像格林兄弟那些诡异的民谣一样。

“我去海滩上找救了我的海豹，可是连续几天，他再没有出现。有时候遇到带着狗在沙滩上散步的老伊安，他听我提到Padfoot，一般保持沉默，极其偶尔，才会回答我他也没有见到那只熟悉的海豹。我猜想是不是因为新闻带来的曝光率，将他从自己的海滩上赶走了。”

“我和西里斯的关系倒是越来越近，他出现我门前的次数越来越频繁。有时候我们共同煮饭，更多时候只是窝在沙发上各自看书。这样平静的生活好像是我们都想要的，但是我却产生了怀疑。因为越来越习惯他的存在，渐渐地西里斯好像就成为了我生活中不可或缺的一部分。”

“我产生了自我怀疑，也觉得很无助。西里斯是矛盾的结合体，给我一种令人无所适从的无力感。他让我产生了一切情绪——愤慨，悲恸，爱怜和欲望。我并不想要这些东西。我想要保持理智，停留在我熟悉的朋友和家人中间。我不想要迎接一个全新的人，即使是西里斯·布莱克。”

“房子里太过憋闷，我决定出去走走。搭上公交车，到了卡洛威。却没有去看那座著名的石塔，而是先去了海边的悬崖。”

“天下着小雨，朦胧细雨，比一场薄雾潮湿不到哪里去。但它几乎颠覆了眼前原有的视线，让悬崖上的墓地看上去更阴森诡异。绿草之下，土地其实只是沙子，没有任何杂碎的石子或者泥土。墓碑林立，看上去荒废很久了。即使是在这样开阔的自然环境中，依然让人觉得压抑。”

“在那个十一月初的下午，我还没有意识到西里斯·布莱克究竟是个多么神秘的存在。我站在没有边际的卡洛威墓园里，突然间意识到，我并不是它唯一的访问者。我站在原地静静观望了一会儿，心脏突然漏跳一拍，看见了那熟悉的散乱黑发。”

“西里斯为什么会孤身出现在这里？”

“悬崖上的墓园里，所有的墓碑几乎都是有繁复雕刻的凯尔特十字形。大部分已经被风沙磨损，有些已经断裂，苍绿青苔覆盖了表面。我小心翼翼穿过墓地，紧跟着西里斯的背影。”

“他最终在一座墓碑前停了下来，单膝跪下，手拂过石碑，然后放了一束鲜花。”

“我无声地看着他在那里停留了很久，好像在冥想或者祈祷。最终站起来，拍了拍墓碑离开。”

“一旦西里斯完全离开视线，我立即从我藏身的地方窜出来，向摆放着花束的那座墓碑走去。那是一块很小的坟包，除了孩童的坟墓之外，不作他想。片麻岩雕刻的石碑虽然也有磨损痕迹，还是比它的所有邻居看上去新得多。”

“那上面的碑文即刻冻住了我的心脏。”

“西里斯·布莱克，1959年11月3日—1967年6月18日。”

我倒吸了一口冷气。

如果我的心算正确，那么墓碑上的这个同名同姓的人，不但与西里斯同年出生，而且死的时候还不到八岁。确实只是个孩童。

莱姆斯只是停在那里，再一次陷入了沉默。修长手指抚摸着酒杯，没有对这诡异的情形做出解释。

“陷入这段诡异的交际这么久，那天是我第一次真真正正感到了恐惧。西里斯当然不可能是鬼魂，没有这样具象，还能吃东西的魂魄。可是种种迹象，我也越来越相信，他并不只是一个普通人类。不知道你有没有注意到，他与海豹Padfoot从来没有同时出现过，一个明明出生在肖博斯特的人，却好像没有其他的父母亲属。排除所有的不可能，剩下的那个结论，不管多么不可思议，一定就是真相。”

“我并不傻，我猜到西里斯·布莱克，应该与救我的海豹之间有什么奇怪的联系。而老伊安的表现，证明他应该也是知情者。”

“现在唯一缺失的东西，就是证据。”

“我查找的第一样东西，是斯托诺维公共图书馆里的旧报纸。几经搜寻，在当地67年6月的报纸上找到了我要的东西，西里斯·布莱克的讣告。

“‘居住在卡洛威村的奥利昂和沃尔布加·布莱克悲痛地送走了他们的儿子西里斯，其于6月18日在肖博斯特海滩溺水而亡，终年仅8岁。据悉布莱克夫妇尚有一个小儿子雷古勒斯，以缓解丧子之痛。今日上午11时将在卡洛威墓地举行一场小型葬礼及祷告。其家人请求访客不带鲜花，一切关于西里斯·布莱克的捐款请捐赠给斯托诺维中央医院。’”

莱姆斯的脸上挂着一丝极轻微的苦笑。

我不知道他究竟将那则讣告反复读了多少遍，才能完完整整将它背诵下来。

“斯托诺维图书馆的窗外又开始下雨。我开始想，刘易斯岛的雨水是不是永远不会停。”

“我从座位上坐直起来，四下环顾，想从身边的景物中得到一点安慰，一点真实感。斯托诺维图书馆虽然有不错的照明，还是改变不了室内那种潮湿阴冷的氛围。谁能想得到这么一个偏远地方的图书馆会有这么多关于当地历史和新闻的馆藏？其实他曾经对我说过不是吗，西里斯说他小时候也在肖博斯特海滩溺过水，被老伊安·麦克劳德救了上来。可是真正的西里斯·布莱克溺水死在了八岁那年，那么现在在我身边，与我共处与我亲吻的这个西里斯究竟是谁?”

“我继续在旧报纸堆里寻找，但没有任何进一步的发现。没有任何关于另一个新生儿的报道，死去的西里斯·布莱克也没有双胞胎。为什么岛上的人没有怀疑西里斯的身份？哪怕报纸上明明白白印刷着他的死亡？”

“如果海豹人的传说有任何真实性，那么他们也绝不是由海中溺水的人产生的，完全是另一种神秘种族。塞尔基在海中是海豹，在陆地上生活时会脱下他们的海豹皮，看上去与人类相同。传说中，所有的塞尔基都有着非人的美貌。盖尔语里，塞尔基被称作maighdeann-mhara，海之子的意思。我正准备再找些苏格兰民俗传说的故事书，仔细研究一遍，我脑海中理智的那部分占了上风。”

“我质问自己究竟在做什么，为什么要在西里斯的背后查找这些东西。为什么不能直接向他询问真相？”

“奇怪的是，即使有这样确凿的怀疑，我依然无法放下对西里斯的感情。如果他真是塞尔基，真的不是人类，又能怎么样呢？对我来说，这从来不是人与非人间的感情，不会因为我们身份种族的差距而产生变化。但理智也告诉我，也许对西里斯来说，并不是这样的。”

他疯了吗？我怔怔盯着莱姆斯的侧脸看，他的五官即使在酒吧温暖的灯光下，也开始显得不真实。怎么会有这样的感情？付出得多，就会想要得到更多，完全不计回报的感情几乎是不存在的。我不会嫉妒西里斯拥有莱姆斯这样近乎疯狂的爱，反而觉得可怕，觉得太主观，太不理智。

“我拿起雨伞，走出了图书馆，走进了雨里。”

“回到肖博斯特村里的路很长，巴士颠簸。浓重的乌云遮天蔽日，让无边无际的旷野看上去更阴暗了。我没有回我的长屋休息，而是直接去敲西里斯的门。不出所料的是，没有人应声，他不在家。”

“傍晚的光透过云层间的缝隙，拂过肖博斯特的小山丘。我感觉我的心脏噎在了喉咙口，如果西里斯不来找我，其实我从来就不知道他会在哪里。我对这个人究竟有多少了解呢？”

“我在沉默中离开了海边的那座房子。”

“海岸线上许多民居里已经亮起了灯，我想象那些石头墙后面升起的熊熊炉火，甚至还能听见模糊的笑声和人们醉酒后的歌声。我这才想起，那天是萨温节（Samhain），标志着长冬的到来。有人又在举行cèilidh集会，吉他弦声声拨响，有人在唱古老的高地歌谣。曲调熟悉，是我曾听过的歌。奇异的是，那是一首盖尔渔民唱来吸引海豹的民谣。”

“在苏格兰的自然信仰中，海豹与人的地位几乎是相等的。古凯尔特人的传说里，每年一次，在十一月初的萨温节，海中的塞尔基会被月光吸引，纷纷从水中现身，化身成人，在空无一人的海滩上起舞。他们脱下的皮一般藏身在附近，其中蕴含着大海的力量，随时能带他们回归海洋。”

“那模糊的歌声中，好像真的有某种魔力，催促着我向肖博斯特海滩走去。”

“我在通向沙滩的楼梯上短暂地停下来。大西洋在脚下摇晃，潮汐剧烈涌动，拍打海岸，几乎吞噬了全部的沙子。我弯腰卷起自己的裤脚，顶着冰冷的风浪往前走。”

“即使如此，在海浪触碰到皮肤的时候，我还是忍不住抽了一口气。水在足踝边徘徊，拍打上我的衣物。我把袖子也卷起起来，一步一步，向远处的礁石靠近。”

“黑暗中石块划伤了的我脚，好像他们也知道我在做什么样的傻事，用它们仅有的能力试图阻止我。我咬紧牙关，尽力忽略腿上传来的疼痛感。时间在海浪的拍打中渐渐失去了效应，唯一能让我感觉到时间流逝的，是身后民宅里传来的歌声。一点一点减弱，好像集会已经接近尾声。”

“寒风和冰冷的海水都没能阻止我，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，我搜索遍每一寸礁石，找寻海豹皮的踪迹。唯一能让我勉强看清眼前一切的只有一点朦胧月光，不够，肖博斯特海滩的面积实在太广阔。我的眼睛也开始疼痛，风吹得我开始流泪。”

“月光在夜空中越来越清晰的时候，我终于找到了它。我的双手和双脚被礁石和沙子划得伤痕累累，但大海终于给我了我想要的真相。”

“我将那油滑的黑色海豹皮从礁石缝隙中扯出来，目不转睛地看着它在月光中闪光。”

“我的心脏好像被人拿走了，取而代之的是一块沉重冰冷的石头。”

“所有这一切，都没能让我做好准备，以接受接下来发生的一切。我茫然地抬起头，西里斯就站在前方不远处。身上穿的尚不是人类的衣服，看上去像是被人遗弃的渔网，简单用绳子扎在一起，蔽体而已。这场景太荒诞，太超现实，我控制不住地笑了起来。但笑意很快就被迫消失了，我注意到西里斯的姿态与平常有些不一样。”

“他就站在那里，无声地看着我，看着我手里拿着的他的海豹皮。”

“他的眼神比海水还要冰冷。”

“那个时候我突然意识到，这幅场景在西里斯看来是怎样的。他一定以为我是要偷窃他的海豹皮，就像千百年以来所有的塞尔基故事所讲述的那样。作为人类的我，妄图留住他，要阻止他回到大海。”

“我向着那个身影伸出了手，声音因为紧张和寒冷而颤抖，‘别走。我们谈谈吧。’”

“他岿然不动，我颤颤巍巍地向他的方向递出了我手中的海豹皮，‘我不是想要拿走你的东西。’”

“沉默了很久，西里斯接过了那张皮，对我说出第一句话，他说，‘你该回去了。’”

“我知道如果我就此离开，有极大的可能性再也见不到他。只能不断祈求，‘我不是要吵架，我们谈谈吧。’如是反复数次，我能感觉到自己的自尊随着每一次呼吸一点点地流逝，只差摇尾乞怜。他终于极轻微地点了点头，将那张豹皮紧紧抱在怀里。”

“我们顶着风冒着雨，在萨温节的晚上走回了我的房子里。窗外冷得冻霜，连骨骼都是寒冷的。我们在沉默中分享了一块巧克力蛋糕。我在水槽边清洗叉子，而他靠在橱柜上一言不发地看着我。”

“‘老伊安·麦克劳德有个孙子。’他突然开口说话，出乎我的意料。”

“但他只是抱着他的海豹皮站在那里，离我那么近，眼神却那么远。‘他有个外孙，和父母住在离这里不远的村里。名字叫西里斯·布莱克。他经常来肖博斯特，探望他的爷爷。我听说他曾经是个很活泼的小男孩，水性不错，喜欢在海边玩。’”

“我的动作停在了那里。我知道他说的是谁。那个卡洛威墓地里，八岁小男孩的墓碑。”

“‘他八岁那年的夏天，某个周末，到村里来看他爷爷伊安，没人发现他从房子里跑了出去，村里的人只发现了他的尸体。所有人悲痛欲绝，他的父母一家从此再也不来肖博斯特，不再与伊安联系。而伊安每天牵着狗到海滩上去，一遍又一遍走过他的小孙子丧身的海湾，缅怀他的死亡。’”

“‘某天他因此刚好救了我。’”

“‘我当时只是一只小海豹，在捕猎抢食中被别的族群的海豹咬伤，被潮汐冲到了肖博斯特的海滩上。伊安把我捡回家，包扎伤口，捡回一条命。’”

莱姆斯捏了捏自己的鼻梁，满脸疲惫，“我忍不住打断他安静的叙述，‘老麦克劳德一开始就知道？’”

“‘是’，西里斯补充了我的句子，‘他一开始就知道我是塞尔基。’”

“‘我一脱离海水，就不由自主地变成了人形。伊安保守了这个秘密，给我起了他小孙子的名字。他告诉所有人我是个远方亲戚的孩子，恰巧同名。抚养我，在肖博斯特村里过了几年。有时候我觉得，他把我当成了他的第二次机会。’”

“他那样的姿态，突然让我意识到，即使他在原原本本地告诉我关于他的真相，肢体语言却不会骗人。他还是不信任我，觉得我是一个过客而已。这样的西里斯让我心痛。”

“‘我后来离开了赫布里底，去苏格兰本岛，体验人类的生活。我从来对自己的身份都没有很确切的认知，不是人，也不是海豹。没有人能真正长久陪伴我，我不能太长时间地离开海，人类过不了这样的生活。’他说最后一句话的时候，眼神终于意有所指地转向了我。”

“再清楚不过了，他不认为我能接受和他长久在一起的生活。我不过是一种短暂的体验，西里斯始终通过我，试图寻找着他缺失的对于人类社会的纽带。”

“一时冲动之下，我脱口而出，‘相信我。’”

“他不置可否地笑了一下，脸上本来天然带着的那种笑意和玩世不恭消失得无影无踪，双手环抱着海豹皮，好像生怕我对他做出什么不当行为一样，‘你想要什么？’我不理解他的问题，我想要什么呢？我不想要从他那里得到任何物质或者以赔偿形式存在的感情。”

“‘我的意思是，你想过什么样的生活？什么样的未来？’”

“我还在思考没有及时回答，他已经直起身。身高没有比我高多少，但气势几乎是压倒性的。‘你能过我要的生活吗？我们根本就没有未来。你很喜欢刘易斯岛？还是对我这个人有多少感情？能够让你抛弃你原本有的生活？你想要扔下一切，跟着我永远留在海边？’他的声音越来越咄咄逼人。”

“我身体中的防御机制起了作用，‘你不理解你对我的意义。’”

我饮尽了杯中的酒，浑身一个激灵。故事中的西里斯·布莱克有着太多隐藏在表面之下的阴暗和愤怒，他听上去甚至是不成熟的，恐惧被伤害，也以这种心态揣测别人。而莱姆斯，我所看到的莱姆斯·卢平，即使称不上是个完全理智的年轻人，但他是相对温和的，即使在这样争执的时刻，依然有所收敛。

“我说，‘我躺在肖博斯特的海滩上，差点也因为溺水而死，你救了我。那种生死一线的时候，我只能感觉到你的存在，你的呼吸，你的生命力，把我从冰冷的海水里捞了上来。只有你的生命力。’”

“‘你怎么会觉得我会放弃你？’”

“那些话是我强迫自己说出来的，虽然都是事实，但这样赤裸的剖析，让我觉得极致不舒服。”

“西里斯慢慢地说了一句话，‘你是想向我讨生存的理由吗？’”

“我感觉我的胃激烈地抽动了一下，好像连我的器官都背叛了我，被复杂的感情压倒。他说那句话的真意，让我难以察觉，但我能理解他绝不是要说什么好话。我所说的一切，并没有给他带来任何感动，反而只有逃避。”

“我们彼此的沉默到了某种难以忍受的程度。西里斯终于转身面向门，抛下一句，‘这不是你应该待的地方。’他就这么走了，我甚至来不及挽留他。留下我，忍着一腔愤怒，坐在那里盯着对面的椅子，一度想要抡起它狠狠砸在什么东西上，砸碎了事。”

“我不想把所有的细节告诉你了，”莱姆斯说，“你也猜得到，那天之后我再也没有见到过西里斯，没有见到过Padfoot那只海豹。我现在知道了他的真实身份，甚至想起，我曾那么多次在海滩上拥抱过那只海豹，与他一起晒太阳，甚至亲吻过这只不同寻常的动物。而从始至终，它不过是西里斯·布莱克的另一存在。”

“我在肖博斯特又待了一个多星期。最后忍不住，去找老伊安。还是那座我最初遇见西里斯的房子，可是一切都完全不一样。他脸上有种奇怪的表情，我想他是否也在暗中责怪我，责怪我做了错误的决定。他只是告诉我西里斯走了，给他留下一张纸条，说他身体没有问题，只是要出海去散散心。”

“他的话出乎我的意料。”

“我没有想到西里斯会就这样离开肖博斯特，当他告诉老伊安他要‘出海’的时候，我们都能理解，这个出海的范围有多么广大。对于塞尔基来说，海洋的范围无边无际，他不但可能已经离开了赫布里底，甚至可能已经不在北海。”

“老伊安看着我，没有说出任何责备我的话，只是重复了一句，和西里斯留给我的最后一句话差不多的箴言，‘刘易斯岛不是你应该待的地方。’”

“我在肖博斯特最后的时间，可以称得上歇斯底里。我坚信西里斯总会回来，毕竟他对人类社会的牵绊就在这里。可是一天一天，我的希望都落了空。我一天又一天坐在海滩上，从早到晚，最后都想要嘲笑自己，如果你理解，那么我的处境真是可笑得很，难道不是吗？”

“不。他是你的希望。我们都是一样的，都生活在阴沟里，但仍有人仰望星空。”我摇头。

“奇怪的是，最后的那一两个星期里，我做着疯狂的事情，表面上却非常平静。我就待在肖博斯特，带着盲目的信心，继续进行写作。西里斯的离开给了我时间工作，给了我时间思考。然后渐渐地，我也明白他的担心是完全有事实根据，完全不可避免的。”

“事情的真相是，你可以拼尽一切去爱一个人，对自己的感情没有一丝一毫犹豫。最微不足道的关于他们的想法，都能像地狱火一样燃烧你的五脏六腑。但人活着，不可能是完全离群索居的，不可能完全不考虑社会和道德的约束：你的朋友，家人，你的生活方式。你不能就这么抛弃一切，只为了和你爱的那个人在一起。这是完完全全不可能的。任何有基本责任感的人都能明白这一点。”

莱姆斯低声呢喃，“我对赫布里底的一切记忆几乎都有西里斯的痕迹，而突然之间，他就像从来不曾存在一样。我走在村里的石子路上，没有任何那个黑发年轻人的踪迹。我到底做了什么？是我赶走了他，还是也带给了他开心？他对我保有任何感情吗？还是我仅仅是一根拐杖，在他需要的时候给他了一点支撑？我想不出任何答案。”

他微笑了一下，我很难相信这么一个温和醇良的人也有那么疯狂的感情，“卢平先生，你一定要寻找一个答案吗？”

“不，”他叹了口气，“我想我只是不能够释怀。”

“这些事情，除了西里斯·布莱克之外，没有任何人能有确切的答案，分析只是分析。”

过了一会儿，他说，“赫布里底对我来说越来越不能忍受，如果西里斯永远都不会回来，我永远都是那个将他从他的村里赶走的人。我也不能长久呆在一个属于他的环境里，肖博斯特渐渐地让我疯狂。”

“我决定离开。”

“老伊安没有挽留我，我想作为旁观者，他也经历了很多事情，对西里斯的了解比我更深，认为我们并不是合适的伴侣。但我走前最后一次去看他，他对我承诺，一旦有西里斯的消息，他会立即让我知道。”

我目瞪口呆地盯着他看，不相信这就是故事的结局。用尽全身力气，我才挤出一句话，“你就这么回到了爱丁堡？难道你就再也不回赫布里底了吗？”

莱姆斯只是笑了笑。

“有什么意义呢？你不明白吗，西里斯可能对我存有感情，但他最爱的永远都是自己。这样优先考虑自己的情况下，他才会选择头也不回地离开肖博斯特，逃避关于我的一切。我不否认，也许我们还有未来，还有共处的可能性，但这也只能建立在我个人的牺牲上。”

我也叹了口气，小心翼翼地怀着同情说，“你还要活下去，过你自己的生活，卢平先生。”

莱姆斯微笑着点了点头，没有驳斥我孩子气的话。

酒吧里很热，充斥着酒精和油炸食物的味道。侍者早已经在吧台后的角落里睡着了，头颅一点一点。外面爱丁堡的天空正在缓慢地醒过来，云层翻浪，惨白的冬日阳光正在穿透乌云，投射到老城的石板街上。我看了看手表，接近六点，我的火车已经接近发车时间。

莱姆斯注意到我们的动作，站了起来，温和地对我说，“我们走吧，我的火车也快要开了。”

我这才意识到其实莱姆斯身边也放着一个行李箱。

他很高，至少与六英尺一的我齐平。他穿着整齐的花呢夹克，平整的西服裤，看上去就像一个满腹学识的大学教授。感情的事情，真的与理智无关。我只能祈求这样的疯狂，不会发生在我的身上。我们付了账单，在沉默中走出阿拉班纳酒馆。

外面的高街还是那一条街，分明没有任何变化，迷茫中我却觉得恍如隔世。我想这就是我们这个时代的人生存的方式。夜晚孤身一人，忍不住舔砥伤口；白天却又能笑对世界。这就是我们生存的方式。

我们彼此一言不发，穿过北桥，走向韦弗利火车站。

巴尔默勒尔酒店在晨雾中好像一座堡垒。风四处呼啸，一只牧羊犬一样，卷着天上毛茸茸的云。我们不得不弓起上身，顶风往车站走。

我越来越想念伦敦。想念我在诺丁山的家，想念我兄弟姐妹齐聚一处的热闹和人气，想念我的母亲。想到几个小时之内，我就能回到牛顿路，喝上家里熬的浓汤，那种喜悦，几乎将这个爱丁堡之夜和这个故事的诡谲感都驱散了。

我们很快到了地下火车站，我站在往伦敦的十三号月台分岔口，挥手向莱姆斯·卢平道别，最后出于礼节，问他要搭车去哪里。

他还是那样温和地对着我微笑，云淡风轻地说，“阿勒浦。”

如果我没有记错，那是苏格兰高地西海岸的小镇，居民很少，荒凉偏僻，唯一出名的东西，是开往赫布里底的摆渡船。

我盯着他看，希望他不是我所想的那个意思。

“从阿勒浦，我会坐船去刘易斯岛。”

我感觉浑身发冷，好像浸在了冰窖里，“你为什么要这样做？为什么还要回去啊？”

他看着我的眼神好像有点无可奈何，好像我只是一个不懂事的孩童，“我给伊安·麦克劳德留了我爱丁堡的地址。一个星期前他寄信给我，告诉我西里斯回到了肖博斯特。我卖掉了我在爱丁堡的公寓，买下了我曾经租住的长屋。”

我不认识他，他只是个陌生人，酒吧里的陌生人。可是他的痛苦那样真实，他的悲伤那样真实，他的缺陷和优点都那么真实。我想请求他不要再将自己推入那个深渊。为了一个自私的、不成熟的、甚至可以说是不理解他的人，他放弃了自己的生活，决定隐居荒岛？

我只能喃喃自语，“为什么？”

他站在风里，那么悲伤的眼神，沉郁地好像能将观者淹没。那些痛苦，丝毫没有传达到他的脸部肌肉上，“我爱他啊。”

他只是微笑着，平静地，站在月台上对我说，“我爱他的一切优点和缺点，他的暴戾和温柔，他的担当和懦弱。我不能没有他，那么与之而来的这种痛苦，也只能让我承担。我活该。”

我目瞪口呆，一句话都说不出来。莱姆斯·卢平没有再多解释自己，点头向我致意，祝福我旅途顺利。

我看见他转过身，向相反的月台走去，手中拎着旅行箱。一个凄美的背影，一个英雄般忠诚得盲目的情人。也许他能得到自己想要的结局，也许他这样不顾一切回到赫布里底的行为，最终也是无用功。可是我只能唏嘘，深知自己没有这样的勇气，也不能理解这样的疯狂。爱情对于他这样的人来说，究竟是不是只是一种自我满足呢。

中午时分，我回到了诺丁山，结束了圣诞假期的这场旅行。

很长时间内，我再也没有去苏格兰。一直到大学生涯结束，我的时间都是在英格兰境内度过的。奇怪的是，我对各种民间传说产生了兴趣，这东西在此前二十年的人生中对我来说一直都是枯燥无味的，我不禁设想这是不是莱姆斯·卢平对我留下来的影响。

我常梦见赫布里底，这座我从来没有涉足过的岛屿。梦境中它的一草一木，它银白色的沙滩和苍绿的旷野，它无边无际的海洋，历历在目，清晰得不可思议。

几年后的一天，我已经开始工作，偶然去查林十字路的书店闲逛。在民俗学的书架上，看到一本精装版的小书，标题烫金，是系统性的关于刘易斯哈里斯岛民间传说的研究。我把那本盈掌小书取下来翻看，引言开头是这样写的：

“我与刘易斯岛的机缘，开始于1985年。那时候我间歇性地是个剧作家，编辑和小说家，出版过几本小书。1985年的冬天我在南肖博斯特村里租住过一栋小房子，这座房子后来成为了我和我爱人的家。当时的我预料不到，未来的八年间，我将深深扎根在赫布里底，这座岛屿，将成为我深爱的存在。

“这位于欧罗巴西北部，荒芜的、常年被狂风侵蚀的角落，从没有被任何主流作家深入研究过。这地方，已经亲密地变成了我的一部分。

“即使我对盖尔民间传说的解析可能并不完美，我仍然希望，我能向读者们表达这座岛屿令我迷恋的细节。它的荒野，色彩和动人美貌，永恒变化的光线和冥想式的静谧，最重要的是，我在这个过程中，找到了我不可分割的爱情——令我最终别无选择，只能回到这里，并骄傲地称呼这片土地为我的家园。”

我的心中有了某种不可思议的猜想，阖上书，去看作者署名。

那个名字刺痛了我的眼睛。

莱姆斯·卢平。

**Author's Note:**

> FT
> 
> 爱丁堡之夜的产生原因是因为我想写一篇《涨潮海岸》式的黑色童话，那种devil hears you when you cry的诡谲感。表面上的传统民谣的现实化adaptation，实际上是讨论孤独和价值观差异带来的冲击。  
> 其实最后看来是深夜神怪小故事嘛。  
> 我不擅长美化人物本身和他们的感情，完美当然在任何层面上都不大可能存在。我也不相信真的有完美纯粹的感情，本篇中犬狼感情的产生完全是一种投影。单就Remus来说，他处在一种过于病态的生活状态中，迫切地渴望温暖和纯真的爱，他把这个需求投射到荒岛上遇见的Sirius身上。至于Sirius，作为非人，始终是游离在人类社会之外的，Remus是他体会人类生活的纽带。  
> 正常人大概是无法维持爱情的，一对情人最终形态可能是友情或者亲情。本篇中的犬狼就是两个戏精，只有戏精才能维持爱情。心中有戏，爱情长存。


End file.
